


Suffocating Heat

by AwkwardPlatypus13



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPlatypus13/pseuds/AwkwardPlatypus13
Summary: It’s hard to get a full night’s rest when your partner is an oven. But maybe it’s worth it...
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Suffocating Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Sakyo!!

With a grunt and a sigh, Sakyo slumped into bed. He melted under the cool covers, reveling in the feeling of the fresh sheets. As he took his glasses off and set them on his nightstand, Izumi creeped into bed and wrapped her arms around his chest.

“Ngh, Izumi, c’mon! Let go—” he tried to grumble in protest as he got tackled to the mattress.

She merely tightened her grip around him with a whine. “Noooo, I don’t wanna let go~ You’re warm, like curry~”

“Do ya have to compare me to curry, really?” 

“Take it as the highest compliment,” she says with a smile wide enough to show her teeth. 

One look at her smile and he was a goner. “Tch...whatever. Let’s just sleep already. Been a long day.”

With a victorious giggle, Izumi picked herself up and kissed Sakyo’s nose, then slid down so that she could cuddle down next to him with her arm draped over his chest and her head on his shoulder. His cheeks flushed and he quietly blustered a moment, squirming and uselessly trying once more to pull away from her clinging grasp. Alas, he was trapped. 

“Goodnight, dear,” she said as she snuggled as close to him as possible and sighed contentedly.

“Mm...G’night,” he said with a resigned grumble.

He laid on his back, staring blankly at the ceiling. He was already feeling her warmth leaching into his body. It was like this every night since they got together. Every time he got into bed, he would try to avoid Izumi latching onto him, but she would immediately hug him. She was irresistibly adorable whenever she did it, so it wasn’t like he could just shove her away whenever she made her attempt. 

“You’re impossible sometimes, y’know?” Tilting his chin down to look at her, he saw that she was already steadily falling asleep. He shook his head and struggled to reach for the pull cord on the nightstand lamp. He settled against the bed while she got cozy on him once again. Gonna be another suffocatingly warm night... Slowly his eyes closed and he started to drift to sleep.

The next time Sakyo’s eyes opened, it was still dark in the room. He was sweating, having trouble breathing due to a heaviness in his chest and struggling to suck in air even through his mouth. As he became more conscious and swept a hand over his face, he discovered what was wrong. Izumi had rolled half on top of his chest, and her hair was smothering his mouth. With a labored grunt, he pushed on her from under the shoulder, rolling her off of him and face-first into her pillow. She whined while still asleep and squirmed around, waving her arm in search of him.

“Tch, she’s relentless…” he muttered to himself as he watched her slap the mattress until she came in contact with his leg. 

Not liking the feeling of his sweated-up pajama shirt, he peeled it off and tossed it to the floor by the foot of the bed. He flopped back down on his side facing inward, and— there she was again reaching her warm arms around him. It really couldn’t be helped. As the half-asleep Izumi snuggled up to him, Sakyo could see a blissful smile on her supple lips. She looked so safe. So content. It was like this every night since they got together. Every time she got into bed, she would latch herself onto him because she loved him and wanted to feel close. Who was he to say no to that? He pushed her away by the shoulder and gingerly kissed her forehead, then pulled her close into his body and sighed heavily. It was pretty comforting to fall asleep like this…

“Maybe it’s worth living through the suffocating heat after all.”


End file.
